


Sand and Cuddles

by wetramenuwu



Series: Moreid One Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetramenuwu/pseuds/wetramenuwu
Summary: So much fluff :)))
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Sand and Cuddles

The BAU team had decided to take a day off after a particularly rough case to blow off some steam and relax. They had all decided upon the beach, even with Reid giving off statistics about the sun and bacteria that was found at beaches.

When they had all arrived, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia were the first people to delve into the water, having a splash fight right there in the shallow portion. Reid stayed up near their spots with his books and heaps of sunscreen. Hotch and JJ had taken their kids- Henry, Micheal, and Jack- to find seashells and other treasures along the shore.

He wouldn’t admit it to them, but Reid came to the beach earlier than everyone else to set up their spots and to put bottles with little buried treasure maps inside for them to find. The maps lead to little treasure chests with fake pearls and gold coins in them.

Reid was going to be reading the whole time, but he just stared off at everyone doing their things. It was mostly at Morgan and his abs, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. He turned to his book before anyone noticed his wandering eyes.

Morgan paused the splash fight for a moment and looked up, seeing Reid nose deep in a book. He thought of something, and a smirk appeared on his face. Prentiss noticed and laughed.

“I know that grin. You have an idea. Spill it.” She said, catching both Garcia and Morgan’s attention. He huddled together with the two of them, and explained his plan, which earned shit-eating grins from all three of them. They turned towards Reid and noticed Henry was going up to him.

“Hey uncle Spence?” He asked, getting Reid’s attention.

“Yeah?” Reid said, putting his book down.

“Do you wanna build a sandcastle with me?” He asked, already tugging Reid towards the shore.

“Of course! Where do you wanna make it?” He said, walking towards the spot Henry was pulling him to.

They started to make it, Reid using his knowledge in engineering to make a sandcastle that could stand through anything.

“Even a dragon!?” Henry asked, looking up with wide eyes.

“Exactly!” He held his hand up for a high-five, receiving one and both of them getting back to work.

A few minutes passed by, and the legendary sandcastle, according to both of them, was complete. Henry walked back off to JJ to show her their awesome building, and Reid sat there for a bit more. Morgan slowly creeped up behind him and splashed a bunch of water on him, making sure the sandcastle didn’t get wet. Reid turned around with a surprised and slightly betrayed look and got up to splash him back.

Morgan just ran back into the water, hearing Garcia and Prentiss laughing along with Reid’s slight yelling about payback made him burst out and turn towards the boy who was trying to chase him and failing.

Reid was chasing after him, when he felt something brush up against his leg, making him jump forward and give a slight scream. He landed on Morgan, who just held him against his chest and turned towards the other two confused.

“What was that?!” Reid half yelled, half questioned. Prentiss went to look and started laughing. Garcia was confused and walked over to see what she was laughing about and started as well. In a short amount of time they were both wheezing until Morgan also asked what they were laughing about.

“It was seaweed!” Garcia said between fits of laughter, making Morgan start to chuckle and Reid blush a shade of red.

“See Pretty Boy, nothing to be scared of.” He said, slowly putting him down only to splash him once again. Reid splashed him back a bit more forcefully, which started another splash fight between both of them, along with Prentiss and Garcia after a few more minutes of laughing. They continued until the end of the day.

Morgan tried to shield himself from Reid during the final moments as it got even more heated, which didn’t work as well as he thought it would.

“What the hell are you trying to do?” Reid asked, smiling and laughing like an idiot.

“Trying to use you as a shield, what does it look like?” Morgan said, still splashing the others.

“That’s like a bear trying to hide behind a twig! It won’t work!” He exclaimed out, causing the other three to go into a fit of laughter. After they stopped, they were ready to continue until JJ called out to them.

“Okay kids, we have to go now!” She said, referring to the four in the water as kids. Garcia and Prentiss groaned, sadly walking up to the shore, getting a few small splashes in before they were fully on the shore. Reid started to walk as well, but Morgan hoisted him up onto his back to give him a piggy-back ride to shore. Reid was about to ask, but decided against it, opting to just smile widely instead.

When they both got to the shore, everyone was looking at them both smiling like goofballs. Morgan started to set him down, and then just dumped him instead.

“Hey! What was that for?” Reid asked, slowly getting up while the other were laughing, getting some help from the actual kids.

He fully got up and pushed Morgan’s back, earning a turn from Morgan towards him. Reid just put his hands up besides his head and looked at him with his head cocked to the right ever so slightly. Morgan rolled his eyes with a smile and they all went up to their areas and got ready to leave. The four who were in the water went to change into dry clothes, Reid being thankful he brought a spare set just in case the worst happened.

They all went their ways, Hotch and Will, who got there a few minutes before, were going to take all the kids to Hotch’s place house for all of them to have a play-date, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia going for the first Girl’s Night Out in a few months, and Reid and Morgan were going to cuddle and watch a movie at Morgan’s house.

They both got into Morgan’s truck and started talking about whatever they wanted to talk about. Neither of them had told the team about their relationship, but they were going to tell them when they both felt comfortable. When they arrived after a few minutes, they walked inside, Morgan heading for the kitchen to make them some snacks, and Reid grabbing both of their bags and heading up to their bedroom to set them down.

He walked back down and picked up the remote sitting on the couch and picked up a thick throw blanket for the pile in the corner of blankets and pillows from their fort the other day. Reid went to the different channels as Morgan walked in with a large bowl of popcorn and sat down next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Reid leaned into it and hummed contentedly.

“What do you want to watch?” Reid asked, turning towards the other man. Morgan smiled at him.

“Whatever you want to watch, Baby Boy.” The nickname made Reid blush a small amount and smile like an idiot as he turned towards the screen and went to Disney+, looking through and picking Bambi and leaning into Morgan’s chest. They both sighed and smiled, looking at each other as the movie started. Morgan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips and then leaned back and wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this took so long to make. I had a headache for the past few days and was trying to think of an idea at the same time.


End file.
